


At His Mercy

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Big lizards, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Not-so-surprising ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: Riding the big lizard.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during _Revenge of the Sith_. Originally published 5-29-2005.

"Do you enjoy riding the big lizard, General Kenobi?" Commander Cody asked, smirking.

From his perch on Boga, Obi-Wan leaned down to whisper in Cody's ear, "As much as you have enjoyed fondling my lightsaber. Perhaps more."

Cody chuckled before handing over the lightsaber Obi-Wan had lost during his pursuit of Grievous. "Perhaps I can get my hands on it again sometime?"

"That can be arranged," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Then he was gone,climbing the cliffs on the back of the varactyl.

Thoughts of future lightsaber fondlings fled Cody's mind when Palpatine's holographic form commanded, "Execute Order 66."


End file.
